


A Price We Shouldn’t Have Paid

by augustgreatsword



Series: (Organized) Crimes of Passion [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, I'm Sorry, Multi, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, my datemate says I'm not but I really am, this has been a wip too long I just needed to publish, this hurt me so be hurt with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sometimes being in the yakuza means getting your hands dirty, and sometimes love hurts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deducingontheroof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/gifts).



“Sorry for the delay, Sirs, here’s an extra bottle of your Goldschläger,” the waiter says to the three men in front of him.

“Ah, good - they could use some more,” Kuroo says, looking over at his blushing boyfriends. It was amazing how they both dressed so ostentatiously without clashing. Terushima was in his favorite suit, a custom-made yellow one with a classic black shirt underneath. Terushima insisted it made his hair look brighter, and today Kuroo could see it - not that he would admit it.

“Oh come on, Tetsu-chan! You haven’t been keeping up!” Terushima whines. “It’s not as fun if you’re still sober ya know?”

Kuroo sighs - leave it to Terushima to notice how much alcohol everyone was consuming. Even if Terushima was mostly responsible for them being on their second bottle. Terushima had a strict policy when everyone drank from the same bottle - as long as there is food to eat, there needs to be alcohol to drink.

“Hey, hey, hey - this was supposed to be a fun night! We’re celebrating our one year anniversary with Yuuji. And you insisted that you pick tonight’s venue so you gotta enjoy yourself,” Bokuto chimes in. Bokuto gives Kuroo a knowing look, perking up when the waiter comes back with various plates of desserts. “If nothing else do it for Yuuji,” Bokuto tries.

Kuroo couldn’t deny that Bokuto had a point. And with Bokuto sitting there in his gold suit, Kuroo couldn’t help but notice the way Bokuto’s eyes shone. It also didn’t help that Bokuto was enjoying dessert - he always seemed a little brighter when eating desserts.

“Alright, alright - but don’t expect me to catch up to you two. One of us needs to pay attention to what’s going on,” Kuroo says as he fills his own glass. He couldn’t deny a request from Bokuto when his eyes shone like that.

“You would think he’s gonna be attending a funeral after this,” Terushima jokes to Bokuto after taking a drink himself. He then reaches over to steal a semifreddo from Bokuto. “I mean, here we are, dressed in our best and enjoying some top shelf alcohol while he’s sitting over there in his black suit, looking like he would rather be home.”

Kuroo feels the alcohol burn a little stronger tonight after downing half of his glass. “Hey, black is a classic color!” he says defensively. “And I can’t help my face - I’m surrounded by two idiots that are getting drunk in public. Last time we were out, you two broke three bottles and got us kicked from that restaurant - and they had the best takoyaki. At least if we were home I could just put you to bed and not worry about any consequences.”

“Aww, come on, Tetsu-chan, you know you love us.” Terushima winks.

“We are not drunk, we are relaxed. But Yuuji is right, you know you love us anyway,” Bokuto throws in with a confident smile on his face, putting down his own glass.

“Of course, why else would I have bought you _another_ bottle of alcohol with _literal_ gold in it?” Kuroo deadpans.

“See? Can’t deny our charm.” Terushima says triumphantly.

Terushima smiles while Bokuto shakes his head in agreement. Kuroo cracks a smile at them. Their energy is infectious and Kuroo can only stay completely serious for so long with them.

“There’s our handsome boyfriend!” Bokuto shouts a little too loudly, attracting the attention of nearby customers. The wait staff continue on like normal, used to at least one of three getting a little loud when dining here.

Just as Kuroo goes to say something about this being exactly why he hated them drinking in public, his phone gets a message. All it says is the address of a nearby warehouse, close enough for them to walk off at least most of the alcohol.

“And your handsome boyfriend finally got the address. You two ready to go?” Kuroo questions. Some meetings were best done sooner rather than later.

Terushima lifts the bottle of Goldschläger. “Well, the bottle is empty, so I guess we can head out.”

“Today is supposed to be for you, Yuuji, so if you’re set then let’s get this over with,” Bokuto says, standing up to button his jacket.

Kuroo and Terushima follow suit, with Kuroo handing over more than enough to cover for tonight’s extravagance, telling the waiter to keep the extra change.  
~~

After exiting the restaurant, they turn to go down a less used alleyway to get to their destination.

“Now remember, this isn’t supposed to get dirty. We are just allowed a first crack at the guy,” Kuroo reminds his maybe-not-drunk-but-certainly-not-sober boyfriends.

“You really think the guy has information?” Terushima asks, possibly a little too excited to have a chance to do serious yakuza business.

“That’s why we are meeting with him, Yuuji!” Bokuto says, wrapping an arm around Terushima. Kuroo leads the group to the right, sidestepping a sleeping black cat.

“Yeah, I guess - but couldn’t Sawamura-san have, like, picked a different day? I don’t have my bat on me,” Terushima pouts as the group turns a corner.

“Last time you had your bat, you fucked up the guys a little too hard there, Yuuji-chan,” Kuroo reminds Terushima.

“Aww, come on now, Tetsu, don’t be like that - Yuuji was just having some fun while reminding those assholes not to mess with people,” Bokuto counters while stepping around some empty crates.

“Exactly! Did you really expect me to let those punks just call my boyfriend’s suit tacky? Not my fault they didn’t listen to me,” Terushima says, trying to sound innocent.

“As I recall you said, ‘Talk shit get hit,’ and then proceeded to let loose,” Kuroo reminds them, raising an eyebrow.

“Huh, I guess I forgot to tell them to apologize that time.” Terushima shrugs.

“Well they shouldn’t have been talking shit in the first place,” Bokuto says. “Not my fault I have a boyfriend that comes in to defend my honor.”

“Are you saying I wouldn’t?” Kuroo asks in mock offense.

“Debatable.”

“Damn, Kou-chan, that’s harsh.” Terushima whistles.

“Debatable? I was there too ya know, Bo,” Kuroo says matter-of-factly.

Bokuto leans over and kisses Kuroo on the cheek. “I remember, I remember. It’s just hard not to swoon when somebody starts swinging a bat for you.”

“Get a room you two,” Terushima says as if he was annoyed.

“We _are_ getting a room, and you’re coming with us, _sweetheart,_ ” Kuroo says, opening a door that neither Terushima or Bokuto noticed until just now.

“Careful there, Tetsu-chan, I think we have company to entertain before we can entertain each other.” Terushima grins.

“Sounds like it’s gonna be an eventful night,” Bokuto says, stepping into the warehouse.

“Aren’t they always with me around?” Terushima asks, following Bokuto.

“I would agree, but then it would get to your head.” Kuroo replies, closing the door behind them.

“You know, for being such a classy guy, Sawamura-san really has a shitty place here,” Bokuto says, taking in the mostly unfurnished warehouse interior -  save for the center where there are a few tables and chairs, with one being occupied.

Terushima walks up to the chair and grabs the man’s hair, pulling his head back. He leans down and whispers into his ear, “You know Babe-chan, today is my birthday, and it’s quite rude not to give a birthday boy what he wants.

“Damn, you are wasting no time,” Kuroo says impressed.

“Yuuji, it’s our anniversary, not your birthday,” Bokuto cuts in, taking a knife out of his jacket and spinning it on a table, looking bored as if he was checking his phone for a new message.

“Aw, come on, Bo, you know how Yuuji-chan here likes to talk. Besides, it’s not like we are upstanding politicians or some shit that need to be honest,” Kuroo counters as he spins a chair around and straddles it. Kuroo also takes out his knife and starts twirling it between his fingers. Although unlike Bokuto, he looks excited at the chance to use the knife.

Kuroo saw that familiar glimmer of desire in Terushima’s eyes as he looks at his boyfriends and Kuroo wasn’t entirely sure if it was because of him or Bokuto.

“Well, with how special you two treat me, it might as well be my birthday. Plus it has a nice ring to it.” Terushima shrugs as he lets go of the man’s hair. “So I take it you two are chill with letting me start this session off?” Terushima asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, now that you mention it-” Kuroo starts.

“Just ignore him, of course we don’t mind! Like we said before, today is about you, Yuuji,” Bokuto cuts Kuroo off mid-sentence.

“Bo is right. Plus, it seems you are in the mood already.” Kuroo smirks.

Terushima turns back to the man and straddles his lap, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. “Now, where was I? Oh, that’s right! Word is that you know someone in the family is trying to take someone down? That’s gotta be some juicy info your ass is sitting on.”

“I-I don’t know anything! I swear! Men just picked me up off the street and now I’m here!” the man cries.

“And I’m not the hottest motherfucker you’ve ever laid eyes on,” Terushima replies. “Look, this doesn’t have to get ugly. Fuck, if you cooperate then maybe my boyfriends will let me give you a great time with my tongue ring as a thank you.”

“I sure hope you just mean giving him the best make-out session he’s ever had, Yuuji,” Bokuto jokingly warns, raising his eyebrows.

“I mean, I like keeping you to ourselves, but I suppose if you wash your mouth out that’s fine.” Kuroo shrugs. “Though he does seem pretty honest when he says that he doesn’t know anything,” he continues, now pointing his knife at the man.

“See? They’re fine with it, I’m fine with it, so let’s get this party started,” Terushima says, petting the man’s face.

Kuroo isn’t surprised by Terushima - he always likes getting in the middle of things.

“Please, you have to believe me, I don’t know anything!” The man begs, his voice shaky.

“Aww come on now, I think we are well past that excuse.” Terushima says. He stands up and takes off his suit jacket and throws it to Bokuto while blowing a kiss before turning back to the man. “You really expect me to believe you know absolutely nothing?”

“Yes! I swear I didn’t even know that there were yakuza in this city!” The man cries.

Bokuto scoffs at that. “Everyone knows there are yakuza in this city.”

“I-I only thought it was a rumor! Like the rumors that politicians set up their mistresses to raise their kids outside the country or that The Orchid has a private penthouse with premium hostesses.”

“And how do you think those rumors started?” Kuroo asks. “Those didn’t come from nothing.”

“We are getting off track and this is _supposed_ to be my turn,” Terushima cuts in. “Now I think at this point it’s fair to say that we are gonna have to try a new method.” He starts tapping his foot and rubbing his chin. “It’s so much harder thinking of how to get you to talk when I don’t have my bat since apparently my tongue ring isn’t good enough for you.”

“That’s off the table now? ‘Cause I would like to take back my approval of letting you make out with him.” Kuroo says.

“This isn’t going anywhere.” Bokuto says in frustration, getting out of his chair.

“Kou-chan?” Terushima asks, off guard by how close Bokuto has become to the man Terushima is supposed to be questioning.

“I think this has gone on long enough,” Bokuto says, slamming his knife through the side of the man’s throat, covering his hand and the edge of his sleeve in blood.  He looks up at Terushima and says in a calmer voice than Kuroo was expecting, “Yuuji. I think we need to talk.”

“YA THINK?” Terushima screams. “WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?”

“Hey, calm down, Bo knows what he’s doing,” Kuroo says, putting a hand on Terushima’s shoulder.

“‘ _KNOWS WHAT HE’S DOING?_ ’” Terushima asks incredulously. “He just stabbed the guy _through the fucking neck!”_

“Like I said, I think we need to talk, Yuuji,” Bokuto says while pulling out the knife and wiping the blood on the now dead man’s shirt. “Remember how Tetsu and I said we’ve always wanted more?”

“Kou-chan…” Terushima says, and Kuroo can hear the trepidation in Terushima’s voice.

Kuroo drops his hand from Terushima’s shoulder and walks around to face him. “Look, this has been in motion for over a year and a half.”

“Tetsu-chan, Kou-chan, please, just one of you tell me what the fuck is going on! Like you said Tetsu-chan - this wasn’t supposed to get bloody,” Terushima pleads.

Kuroo could feel the pain in his chest from seeing Terushima - his lively, energetic, bold Terushima - slowly becoming scared. And it was all his fault.

“We had been in the family for a little over six months,” Bokuto starts. “We just wanted to rise up in the ranks - be a little more important. So we went to Sawamura-san and said we wanted to prove ourselves.”

“This was still, like, a month before we met you. Yuuji-chan, you have to understand.” Kuroo cuts in. He couldn’t let Terushima think that this plan was agreed to when they had known him.

“Yes, this was before we knew you, Yuuji,” Bokuto continues. “Anyway, Sawamura-san said that he would let us know how we could help the family when the time came. But we were still nobodies, so we didn’t push. We just said thank you and left.”

“Still doesn’t explain how the fuck we got here though!” Terushima retorts.

“He called us in two weeks ago,” Kuroo sighs. “He said it was time for prove that we were serious about being in the family. We were in shock to be honest - we thought he had just forgotten about our request.”

“Just get to the point,” Terushima cuts in.

Kuroo could see that Terushima didn’t really care for this explanation.

“As we were saying, Sawamura-san called us in.” Bokuto takes a deep breath and moves toward Terushima. “He said that he thought we we ready for the life now. That we could move up, we just had to do one job and he would take care of the rest.” Bokuto stopped in front of Terushima and cradled the side of his face.

“Well you did your job, you murdered the civilian,” Terushima says, as if he was ready to forgive them. “Not sure why you couldn’t have just told me about it though, you know I would have helped you. Not to mention it would have had the added bonus of not giving a damn heart attack for no reason.”

Kuroo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “That was only half of the job, Yuuji.”

“Wait, what was the other half?” Terushima says, confusion returning to his face.

“This was, Yuuji,” Bokuto calmly replies.

Kuroo doesn’t need to see Bokuto’s knife enter Terushima’s abdomen. He sees the confusion in Terushima’s face turn into shock. He sees the shock turn into betrayal as Terushima turns his head to face Bokuto.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kou, Kou-chan?” Terushima questions, falling to his knees.

Bokuto lets go of the knife, leaving it in Terushima and sinks down to hold Terushima’s face. “This was the price to pay, Yuuji.”

“Sawamura-san was quite clear about his expectations,” Kuroo says, hoping that maybe Terushima would see the position they were in.

“So all this…this was to get higher in the family?” Terushima questions, his breathing becoming heavier.

Kuroo can feel the disappointment in Terushima’s voice, but he nearly breaks at the look Terushima gives him. Kuroo has seen that face before and it doesn’t hurt any less now. It hurt when his last girlfriend gave it to him. It was the face of an ex-lover. One that had been let down. A face he swore he would never cause again, yet here it was.

"What, did you really think that you meant something to us?" Bokuto answers cooly, helping Terushima lay down. “The goal was always to get higher in the family. Nothing was gonna stop that.”

“I always wanted to believe-” Terushima takes a breath as he tries to finish his sentence, “that we were gonna have a bigger role in the family. I never… I never thought that I wouldn't be there with you.” Terushima says, finally closing his eyes. He lets out a few painful breaths before he loses consciousness.

"You didn't have to lie to him like that - that wasn't the plan," Kuroo says, looking over at Terushima sadly. Moving up in the family was never supposed to come to this.

"I just- I just thought..." Bokuto trails off.

Kuroo could see Bokuto’s facade finally fall and his tears with it.

"That you could lie to yourself? Make this easier somehow?"

“I'm sorry. I just, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him I loved him while killing him,” Bokuto says, standing up and moving towards Kuroo.

“It would have been more honest, and we could at least have given him that,” Kuroo counters, wiping the tears from Bokuto’s face.

“What’s done is done. Can we just call Sawamura-san and go home now?” Bokuto asks.

Kuroo could see it all on Bokuto’s face - the relief of finishing the job, the pain of betraying Terushima, the hope that Kuroo would make the pain stop. And in a way, Kuroo was going to.

"I love you" Kuroo says, right as his knife goes through Bokuto. 

"Tetsu?" Bokuto questions, the hope on his face turning into confusion.

"That's the difference between you and I," Kuroo replies, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Tetsu? " Bokuto asks, his eyes growing wide in shock.

"I-I had to change the plan," Kuroo stammers. "Sawamura-san said there was only room for one of us to move up. And that the spot was for me and me only." Kuroo's voice starts breaking.

“Did… Did you even fight for me?” Bokuto questions.

“Of course I did! I love you Bo!”

“Well, this is a pretty shitty way of showing it!”

"He gave me an ultimatum Bo! I could either go through with our plan and then kill you, or he would turn us both in to the family and-" Kuroo stops, unwilling to tell Bokuto the hell he is being saved from.

"He was going to do what? Torture us? We could have escaped before Sawamura-san came for us!" Bokuto cried, his voice starting to get weaker.

"WITH TENDOU-SAN WATCHING OUR EVERY MOVE?" Kuroo screams - he didn't want to hear it. He had accepted this fate and how dare Bokuto try to show him hope where there was none. "He's been watching me since Sawamura-san confronted me. He had direct orders that if we tried to make a run for it, we would both personally have a meeting with Ushijima-san." Kuroo's tears are falling freely at this point. "Bo, you know that's the worst sentence anyone could possibly get."

“At least we would have been together, Tetsu,” Bokuto says, finally sinking into Kuroo and resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“And know that every minute - every second you were in pain - every scream was because I put you there? I’m not that strong Bo. I wish I was, but I’m not.” Kuroo brings his arms up to hold Bokuto close. If he closed his eyes he could picture them back home, with Terushima getting the alcohol.

“The whole plan was for us to get through this together Tetsu, for better or for worse,” Bokuto says.

“I know, but I would rather suffer by myself so you don’t have to.”

"So then this wasn’t just for Yuuji. You made sure that we all had one last date, didn't you? Our favorite foods, the top shelf alcohol - it was a peace offering, wasn't it?"

Kuroo brings himself to look Bokuto in the face and it’s wrong. Kuroo can see the pain in Bokuto’s face but also the acceptance. As if this was somehow an acceptable outcome. “I thought - I thought maybe…”

“It’s okay Tetsu. You never were one to use your words,” Bokuto laughs, but it sounds wrong - there isn’t enough life to it. “We were stupid to think that getting up in the family was a worthy goal,” Bokuto says, almost as if he was about to fall asleep.

“No, we were just stupid to think Sawamura-san would give us something without a steep asking price,” Kuroo consoles.

“A price we shouldn’t have paid,” Bokuto whispers, his breathing getting slower.

Kuroo wasn’t really sure what to say, so he just sat there in silence, focusing in on Bokuto’s breathing. He wasn’t sure when he stopped hearing it, or even how long he was there until someone put a hand on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

“I told you that you could do it,” Daichi says calmly, as if he was reassuring a child about how to ride a bike and not betraying your boyfriends to rise up in the ranks of a yakuza family. “Now get up, Tetsuro, I have somewhere to take you.”

Kuroo flinches at Daichi using his given name. It sounds wrong - too close to how Bokuto and Terushima called him. He barely registers a man in sunglasses taking Bokuto away, or the two others taking Terushima.

“With all due respect Sawamura-san,” Kuroo starts.

“I think you can use my name Tetsuro. In fact I would prefer it,” Daichi interrupts.

“With all due respect, I would like to go home Daichi…-san.” Kuroo can’t bring himself not to use an honorific. It felt too intimate, as if he was worthy of the same affection that Kuroo had given Terushima and Bokuto.

Kuroo can’t read Daichi’s face as he says “Well, I guess we can work our way there, Tetsuro. And that is exactly where I would like to take you. Tendou, would you please escort Tetsuro home?”

“First you have me watch the dude for two weeks, and now I’m chauffeuring him? Sawamura-san, why can’t you?” Tendou raises an eyebrow, not happy with his current assignment. 

“I am a busy man with places to be. And it’s not like you have to watch him when he gets there. Just get him home, and I will handle the rest of it when I get there,” Daichi says. If he was annoyed with Tendou, Kuroo couldn’t tell. 

Kuroo doesn’t have time to process Daichi saying he will be there later since Tendou pushes him out of the warehouse and in front of a black car.

“I’m not opening the door for you, so get in,” Tendou says, halfway around to the passenger side.

Kuroo doesn’t really feel like putting Tendou in any worse of a mood then he is already in and just gets in the car. He doesn’t really pay attention to where the car is going, too lost in thought about what transpired. They pass neon signs and stop at traffic lights but none of this grabs Kuroo’s attention. Not even the sound of the engine shutting off.

“Hey, let’s go,” Tendou shouts, banging on the side of the car. “We’re here.”

Kuroo gets out of the car and realizes that this isn’t his apartment building. “This isn’t-”

“It is now,” is all Tendou says, already walking into the building.

Kuroo half jogs to catch up to Tendou and as he walks in, he realizes that he is certainly not where he should be.

“Welcome back, Tendou-san. Kuroo-san, welcome home,” a female employee says from behind the counter.

“Hana-san,” Tendou nods.

“Wait, she said my name - I’ve never been here,” Kuroo whispers to Tendou.

“Take it up with Sawamura-san.” Tendou shrugs, walking over to an elevator separate from what appears to be the main elevators. He takes out a golden card and holds it up to the pad, which opens the doors to the elevator. “Let’s go, I ain’t got all day.”

Kuroo decides that it’s not worth trying to get answers from Tendou and just follows him. He stands in the elevator quietly, and notices that the elevator has no button to indicate which floor to go to. However, the doors open to a luxurious penthouse suite before Kuroo can make a comment.

“Alright, I did my job. I got you home. Sawamura-san will be up whenever he gets here. I don’t have a key to give you so I’m gonna assume that’s something he wants to do himself. See ya around Kuroo-san.” Tendou throws a peace sign in farewell as he gets back into the elevator.

Kuroo decides that he might as well look around the place if he was gonna be stuck here for awhile. He starts opening the cabinets trying to find something to help fix his mood, or at least give him a burn to feel. It takes a few cabinets but he finds the alcohol and takes out the Fireball. He pours himself a glass and takes a shot, somewhat glad that he can feel the burn - he deserves to feel shitty with what he did in that warehouse.

He decides he can come back for more alcohol and walks back into the main living area. He notices a large amount of moving boxes coming out of a room he hadn’t noticed before. Kuroo tilts his head at the sight of what looks like a familiar bat. He goes over and takes the bat out of the box and recognizes the bat as Terushima’s. He looks into the room and notices that there are even more moving boxes. He opens them up at random and finds only familiar belongings. Bokuto’s favorite mug, Terushima’s lucky cufflinks, his lucky cat statue, Bokuto’s lazy day sweatpants, and Terushima’s gaming systems.

“Good, you’ve already found your stuff,” Daichi says.

Kuroo flinches in shock at the unexpected voice. “Why is my stuff even here?” Kuroo asks nervously, seeing Daichi standing in the doorway.

“I figured it would be too painful for you to have to go back to the apartment that you all shared, so I thought that you could live here. I already had your place cleared of belongings. There was no way to know what was yours, so I told them to grab everything. Except the furniture, of course. However, if you want any of the furniture, I can have people go back and get it.”

“Live… here? As in, with you?” Kuroo asks, realizing maybe he shouldn’t have gotten more alcohol. Everything was moving too fast - he was supposed to go home and sulk for a few days, surrounded by mementos of his boyfriends. 

“Clearly,” Daichi says, leaning against the doorframe. “I was almost starting to worry that you have had brain damage.”

“You told the receptionist my name.”

“Of course. As a resident of the penthouse suite, you should be greeted personally when you enter the building. All the staff of the building already know your name and what you look like.”

“You are being awfully presumptuous - you assume that I’m gonna say yes,” Kuroo counters, trying to find a way out of this situation. Daichi was the last person he wanted to see right now, much less be living with.

“Well, where else would you go, Tetsuro?” Daichi asks, and Kuroo could have sworn the concern seemed genuine.

“I…”

“Your apartment has already been cleaned out, and it would just be full of bad memories. I’m not saying that you have to live here permanently, but maybe until you get yourself settled,” Daichi says, walking closer to Kuroo. “This suite is for you. It has its own bathroom and private balcony. You will have your own space here.”

“This isn’t permanent?” Kuroo questions.

“It can become permanent. But for now, it doesn’t have to be,” Daichi confirms.

“Then I guess I’ll stay here for now.”

“In that case - welcome home, Tetsuro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had an angsty line idea and this got out of hand.
> 
> ANYWAY-
> 
> I did originally have a full series planned out for this but uh, that was like, damn near a year ago and I kinda wanna revamp some ideas. If you are interested on seeing the next part of this series if I do get back to it, then follow the series.
> 
> [Here's the link to some side materials if you are interested](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127834).


End file.
